Lazy
by LiekkeenValve
Summary: Shikamarun laiskuudelle on olemassa varsin pätevä syy. ShikaNaru fluffia. One-shot.


A/N: Hetken mielijohde kirjoittaa one-shotti fluffia.

**Lazy**

Kahdentoista vuoden iässä, tunnustetulla nerolla, Nara Shikamarulla, oli vain kaksi ihmistä joita hän voisi todella kutsua "ystävikseen". Yksi niistä oli hieman pullea Akimichi Chouji, omalla ystävällisellä ja ymmärtävällä tavallaan. Toinen on Uzumaki Naruto, hyväntahtoinen häirikkö. Tämä tarina ei kuitenkaan keskity Choujiin, vaan ennen kaikkea se on tarina nuoren Shikamarun ja hänen syystään olla laiska.

Shikamarulla oli monta syytä olla laiska, jotkut parempia kuin toiset. Yksi niistä oli Sasuke, kyllä, luit oikein. Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru tiesi mitä piti tehdä, jos näytti olevansa hyvä Akatemiassa. Sinun olisi joskus olla näyttämässä esimerkkiä joihinkin tekniikoihin koko luokan edessä, joka oli jotain mitä hän ei ollut valmis tekemään. Lisäksi, riippumatta minkä ikäinen oli, olisi aina fanityttöjä. Tämä oli yksi hänen viidestä suurimmasta syytä olla laiska, mutta se ei ollut tärkein. Taidan vain kertoa sinulle neljä vähiten tärkeää ensimmäisenä, vain saadakseni ne pois tieltä.

5. Shikamaru ei halunnut tehdä enemmän kuin hän jo teki, vain koska opettajat tietäisivät mihin hän kykeni.

4. Shikamaru ei halunnut olla tunnettu leveilystä.

3. Shikamaru ei halunnut kuulua "korkeatasoisiin shinobeihin", joihin hän tiesi paskiaisten kuten Sasuken ja Nejin kuuluvan.

2. Shikamaru ei halunnut tulla hyökätyksi maanisten stalkkereiden toimesta, jotka tunnettiin paremmin nimikkeellä fanitytöt.

Ja lopuksi tärkein syy, mitä ei voida paljastaa ilman, että ensin tarkastellaan kahta erittäin tärkeää muistoa meidän rakkaalle Shikamarullemme.

_Ensimmäinen Flashback_

Se oli koiranputkea täynnä olevalla niityllä, kun Shikamaru ensimmäinen kerran tapasi nuoren vaaleavierikön. Ainoa syy, miksi hän muistaa tämän ei ollut pelkästään siksi, että hän tapasi pojan siellä, vaan myös siksi, että koiranputkella oli epätavallinen väri verrattuna siihen mitin hän oli tottunut näkemään. Koiranputki oli oranssia, väri, jonka tiedetään herättävän huomiota. "Mikä kauhea väri." ajatteli neljävuotias. Aivan keskellä kirkasta kenttää istui nuori poika kirkkain vaalein hiuksin, jonka laisia Shikamaru ei ollut koskaan nähnyt. Hiukset, jotka voisivat jopa kilpailla auringon kanssa. Poika oli selkä häntä kohti, joten Shikamaru ei voinut nähdä tämän kasvoja eikä silmiä.

"Hei, sinä! Mitä sinä täällä teet?" aivan yksin. Hän halusi lisätä, mutta ei lisännyt, koska hän ei halunnut toisen pojan kysyvän häneltä samaa.

"Kuka sinä olet?"

"Kysyin, mitä teet täällä, ja nyt vastaat kysymykseeni siitä ensimmäiseks, ei väliä kuinka vaivalloista se voi olla."

"... Tulin tänne ajattelemaan." poika vastasi, valehdellen läpi hampaidensa. Sävy jota hän käytti paljasti sen heti. 'Eipä juuri väliä, eihän sillä ole mitään merkitystä minulle.'

"Huoh, Nimeni on Shikamaru, sinun?". Vaalea poika lopulta kääntyi, antaen Shikamarun nähdä hänen kasvonsa. "Hän on upea." Oli ensimmäinen asia, minkä Shikamarun nuoret aivot rekisteroivät.

"Nimeni on Naruto-TTE Bayo! Haluatko olla ystäväni?" Silmät niin epätoivoiset.

"Toki, se ei kuulosta liian vaivalloiselta, voin olla ystäväsi, Naruto-kun.".  
Se ei ollut blondin: "Yay! Shika-kun on minun ensimmäinen ystäväni!" mikä sai Shikamarun haluamaan sulkea blondi syliinsä, eikä koskaan päästäen irti, vaan se mitä hän teki. Blondi hymyili niin loistavaa ja säteilevää hymyä, tihkuen sekä onnea että surua. Vaikka se ei yltänyt hänen silmiinsä, se oli kaunis kuin synti.

_Toinen Flashback_

"Tule nyt, Shikamaru! Vauhtia niihin jalkoihin, senkin laiskiainen!" huusi aina yhtä energinen 7-vuotias Naruto.

"Kuinka vaivalloista, en edes pidä ramenista niin paljon.".

"Kuinka voit sanoa jotain tuollaista! Ramen Jumala voi tulla vihaiseksi sinulle ja ottaa sen pois minulta!"

"Che, miten vain." Riitelevä kaksikko juoksi kylänraittia pitkin, brunette seuraten blondiatavalla, joka tunnetaan paremmin kiskomisena suurimmalle osalle ihmisiä.

"Ichiraku aikoo sulkea pian, kiirehdi!".

Loppujen lopuksi heidän saapuessaan Ichiraku oli jo sulkenut ja Naruto jäi ilman rameniaan.

"Senkin Shika! Aioin ostaa niin paljon ramenia! Hokage-pappa antoi minulle lisää rahaa tänään." Naruto murjotti.

'Hitto häntä ja hänen silmiään.' Shikamaru ajatteli itsekseen. "No, Naruto, haluatko tulla katselemaan pilviä kanssani?"

"... Oikeasti? Viimeksi kun pyysit minua, noh, sait siitä enemmänkin päänsäryn, kuin että olisit rentoutunut."

"Kuinka vaivalloista. On uusi päivä, aikaisemmin oli aikaisemmin, sillä ei ole enää väliä."

_Kohtauksen Vaihto_

"Rakastan pilvien katselua kanssasi!" blondi nauroi. 'Kuinka rakastankaan tuota naurua.' "Vaivalloinen blondi." oli kaikki mitä Shikamaru sanoi. He eivät sanoneet mitään muuta muutamaan minuuttiin. Shikamaru katseli taivasta ja Naruto ajatteli.

"Lyön vetoa, että et voisi elää ilman jotakuta auttamassa sinua, vai voisitko Shika?" ei ollut jotain mitä brunette olisi osannut odottaa Narutolta. "Missä näet itsesi kahdenkymmenen vuoden päästä, Shikamaru?"

"Keskinkertaisena."

"Häh?"

"Näen itseni elämässä keskinkertaista elämää, olen keskinkertainen ninja ja saan keskinkertaista palkkaa. Olisin kahden keskinkertaisen lapsen isä, yhden pojan ja yhden tytön, ja minulla olisi yksi keskinkertaisen näköinen vaimo." vastasi Shikamaru.

"Heh, ihanko totta? Ottaen huomioon miten käyttäydyt, epäilen ettei kukaan tyttö haluaisi sinua! Lisäksi, odotat liikaa, sopiva vaimo sinulle olisi joku, joka olisi energinen ja pirteä, vastakkainen mitä sinuun tulee, sisältä ja ulkoa. Henkilö, joka tekisi kaiken, mitä kutsut 'vaivalloiseksi' eikä määräilisi sinua ympäriinsä."

"Tch, se olisi liian vaivalloista selittää sinulle." oli hänen ainoa vastauksensa. Kaksi tuntia kului hiljaisuudessa.

"Sain idean!" Naruto huusi samalla hypäten seisomaan.

"Mikä se on?" Shikamaru nousi istumaan kiinnostuneena tietämään, mikä vaalean pojan idea oli. "Koska epäilen, ettei kukaan tyttö halua Shika-kunia, kun olen vanhempi, minä rupean hänen vaimoksensa! Hehe, se on aukoton suunnitelma!" Ja vaikka emme voi saada omia lapsia, voimme aina adoptoida!

Shikamaru halusi nauraa, mutta hän ei nauranut, vaan sen sijaan hän vain vastasi "Kyllä, vaimo-chan." puoliksi hymyillen, puoliksi virnistäen.

Shikamaru muistaa se päivän kahdesta syystä, yksi, se oli päivä jolloin Naruto oli luvannut mennä naimisiin hänen kanssaan. Toiseksi, yksinkertaisesti sanottuna, koska Naruto hymyili.

'Hymyä, joka ulottui hänen silmiinsä.'

A/N: Toiveita one-shot parituksille? Teen muihinkin sarjoihin (jotka tunnen) jos halutaan. :)


End file.
